The Power of Song
by xCharlie-Groupiex
Summary: Charlie proclaims his love for Claire with a song. Can he truly win her back? Oneshot. Set during FireWater.


A/N: I had this idea and thought it might be nice :) Please review!

Summary: Charlie proclaims his love for Claire with a song. Can he truly win her back? Oneshot, set during Fire+Water.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lost or this song. The first paragraph of lyrics are Charlie Pace's, but all the rest are mine.

* * *

The Power of Song:

How could she? How could she leave him like that? After all they'd been through, she was just going to pretend like nothing had even happened?

He didn't understand. Just one mistake, just one was all he'd done, but she'd been there to catch it. It wasn't fair.

Though he did understand he'd hurt her. She also probably wondered how he could lie to her after all that.

Maybe she'd be better off with that blimey old git, Locke.

No. He took it back. He didn't want her to be with anyone but him.

She was his best friend. And...more. Atleast that's what he wanted it to be.

No one would let her talk to him alone. No one. Even Kate and Jack, the people he'd been closest with since they'd first crashed on the island would glare at him with disdain.

He needed to just hear the sound of her voice. He hadn't used, he really hadn't. It just felt safer to keep them around, made him feel strong that he could resist the temptation. But how would he reach her? It was almost impossible. If he went near her he'd get a slap and a punch in the jaw for his trouble. He couldn't let that happen again, that embarassment.

Maybe there was another way. Maybe he could do it.

Guitar in hand, he came as close to her tent as he dared without being suspected. She had a clear view of him though he knew she would try not to look.

He strummed a few chords with his fingers, whispering under his breath, "This ones for you, Claire."

Here went nothing.

_"Funny now, you finally see me standing here. _

_Funny now, I'm crying in the rain._

_All alone, I try to be invincible. _

_Together now, we can be saved."_

She was glancing his way. He forced himself not to get his hopes up.

_"Help me now, I can't do this by myself. _

_Help me now, I don't do so well alone. _

_Long gone, I can't change the past. _

_Apart from you, I want to be by your side." _

Their eyes connected and a wave of electricity seemed to flow between them.

People started to gather, the song sweet as honey to their ears.

"Charlie," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears. Why was he doing this? She wanted to get over him, after everything he'd done, but he was making it so hard.

She forced herself to ignore him, but that couldn't stop her from hearing the song. The words.

_"Forgive me now, I know it's hard, but you won't regret it. _

_Forgive me now, soon you'll forget what I did. _

_Can't you see, I would do anything to hear your voice. _

_Useles, to try to stay away." _

No, she wouldn't succumb, no matter how much she wanted to.

No way was she going to forgive him because of some bloody song.

_I want to be a part of you. _

_Won't you let me in. _

_I want to be a part of you. _

_So, won't you let me in... _

_Funny now, you finally see me standing here. _

_Funny now, I'm crying in the rain. _

_Just for you." _

He gently rested his guitar in the sand and stared at his shoes. It hadn't worked.

In his mind he'd imagined a romantic scenario, her jumping into his arms, them making up.

But of course it'd been silly. Him and his ridiculous fantasies.

He felt a presence beside himand turned hoping to see Claire. But it was simply Kate.

"Hi," she greeted, smiling at him tentatively.

He scowled but didn't speak.

"I'm sorry, Charlie. I shouldn't have judged you. I'm so sorry." she murmured.

Charlie rolled his eyes. "You expect me to forgive you when you left me when I needed you most? It doesn't work that way, Kate."

"I really am sincere, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

"I can only do that if you believe me. I really didn't use, Kate, you would have been able to tell. It just...Made me feel safer to have them around."

Kate smiled faintly. "I believe you."

Charlie sighed, and deciding he didn't want to be angry with Kate, hesitantly hugged her.

He was glad to have atleast one person on his side.

* * *

Claire occupied herself with fussing over Aaron, checking his nappy every five minutes, offering him his bottle, tucking the blanket over him.

She had heard every single word that Kate and Charlie had said, but still wasn't sure. Should she forgive him?

She spent all night away from the others, in her own little world, thinking.

Aaron loved him. No doubt about it. And she knew that deep down she loved him too. More than just as a friend. If you looked inside her diary, you would have seen every page written about Charlie.

_'He makes me laugh when I need it most.' _

_'He understands what I'm going through, he doesn't judge me like the others do.' _

_'There's something so sweet about Charlie. When I'm with him I feel so safe.' _

She kept herself as far away as she could, fearing that if she came to close, she wouldn't be able to stop herself from running into his arms and sobbing into his chest.

* * *

Evening turned to night, and Charlie left the beach to get some water. Atleast there was _one _thing he wasn't useless at. He felt completely humiliated. Everyone knew that the song had been about Claire, and seeing as they weren't reunited, it'd been quite embarassing.

He heard a rustle in the bush and turned his head. Nothing.

Once again he heard it, but assumed it was just the wind.

Light footsteps crunched slightly against the gravel of rocks and earth.

"Charlie," he'd recognize that voice anywhere.

Turning, hood up, shadowing his face, he stared at her longingly.

She had tears in her eyes and was biting her lip to choke back the sobs that were working their way out.

"Claire," his voice was soft, sympathetic. "What's wrong? Don't cry?"

He stepped toward her slowly, afraid she might run off.

At arms length away from him, she collapsed in his arms in a fit of tears.

"I feel so weak," she sniffled, trembling in his arms. He lifted her so that they could make eye contact and forced a smile.

"You're not weak, Claire. You're the strongest person I know. I wouldn't have been able to handle what your life's been like."

"My heart hurts," she whimpered, fresh tears gathering in her brilliant blue eyes.

"I can fix that." He kissed her. At first she was hesitant, not sure this was really what she wanted, but when she felt a lovely tug at her heart, she kissed back, giving him her all.

"I need to know you'll never do anything like that again." she whispered, dead serious.

"I promise. Please trust me. Things haven't been the same without you."

She smiled through her tears and sighed with relief.

"You're my best friend, Charlie, but I want more than that."

"No problem."

And with that they resumed kissing, soft, sweet, hungry, passionate.

And somehow, Claire could sense in her heart, that Charlie really had been truthful, and would never hurt her again.

She had been kidding herself before, she wouldn't have been able to stay away for long anyway.

"Charlie,"

"Yeah?" he asked breathlessly.

"Was that song for me?"

He smiled. "Of course, love."

* * *

A/N: So, hope you liked it, please review. Thanks! 

xox Sacha


End file.
